Drinks All Around
by Beth Smith
Summary: In two days, Jackie was going to be married. But tonight, she was going to have a little fun with the girls. Just a fun little piece to take a break from all my usual angst. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer & A/N: **As usual, don't own it, don't sue me. Lol. I know most of my stuff is rather angsty, so I decided to have a little fun with this one. Lol. This is previous to All That I've Got… God knows Jackie had to have a bachelorette party. Lol. Very random with a weird ending, but quite fun…

**Drinks all Around!**

In two days, Jackie Burkhart was going to be Mrs. Steven Hyde. Two days and all the heartache and pain and begging and pleading would be worth it.

But until then, it was time to do a little celebrating. And how better to celebrate than to get ridiculously drunk with Donna and Kitty? The three of them were having drinks at the Formans', while the guys went out for drinks.

Jackie walked along the driveway, noticing all the other vehicles. Steven had left the El Camino there, and Kelso had left his van behind in favor of carpooling in the Vista Cruiser. She sighed, hoping one of them had the good sense to not get drunk so that he could drive home. She knew it wouldn't be Steven. He'd told her ahead of time, he wasn't going to be able to walk when they got done, and would probably not move from his bed for hours the next morning. That was fine with Jackie, because odds were good she and Donna wouldn't even make it back across the yard to the Pinciotti's.

She walked into the house, and smiled at Kitty, who had a whole selection of drinks out on the counter, along with mixers of all kinds. There was tequila and Schnapps, and scotch, and everything else she could think of. Kitty was good at this stuff.

Jackie sat down at the table, setting her purse aside. "Hi, Mrs. Forman," she said, smiling at the other woman. "Where's Donna?"

Donna had left a few minutes earlier to come over and help Mrs. Forman get ready. "Oh, she went down to the store for extra ice for the daiquiris," she replied, smiling at Jackie.

She sat down at the table beside Jackie and said, "Well, how do you feel?"

"Feel?" Jackie asked, wondering how she was supposed to feel. Pretty happy, for one thing, because she was about to get really drunk.

"About the wedding… And about being married to Steven." Kitty couldn't believe Steven was getting married. He was like a son to her and he was hardly the son she would have seen getting married first. Well, unless he'd gotten someone pregnant... But then again, life was always full of surprises.

"Mrs. Forman… I've never been so happy in my entire life," Jackie said honestly. "But… I've never been so scared either…" She didn't look Mrs. Forman in the eye when she said that. Was it normal to be afraid of being married if you loved someone like she loved Steven? It just didn't seem right. "I guess that's not good, huh?"

Kitty reached over to lift Jackie's chin to face her. "Oh, Jackie, honey," she said, smiling. "That's normal… Why, right before I married Red, I almost had a nervous breakdown…"

Jackie looked her in the eye. "You mean it?" She smiled a little. "Really?"

"Oh, absolutely. I could barely eat for the month beforehand…" She smiled faintly, remembering the days when she and Red were building up to their wedding, and how nervous she had been.

"So… I mean… You still loved Mr. Forman, right?" she asked, needing reassurance.

"Of course I did," she said. "I always have. And you love Steven, too, and he loves you. Things are going to be just fine."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Forman."

Kitty was such an amazing woman. Jackie couldn't imagine what life would have been like without her when both of Jackie's parents left her on her own. She leaned over and hugged Kitty. "Mrs. Forman… I just want you to know that you have made things so much better for me."

Kitty didn't have to ask what things Jackie was talking about. She knew.

After hugging Jackie, Kitty stood up and said, "Now, by golly, let's have ourselves a good time."

Jackie smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Donna, with uncanny timing, came in with two bags of ice. "This enough, Mrs. Forman?" she asked.

"Oh, that's plenty, Donna," the older woman replied.

Kitty got out margarita glasses for the three of them and started mixing drinks, giving Jackie the first. When they all had a drink in hand, Kitty raised her glass, and said, "To Steven and Jackie."

Jackie and Donna raised their glasses and agreed, with a hearty "Cheers."

After the first dignified drink, it was all about getting rip-roaring drunk, even though Kitty had planned to be coherent when the night was over.

Donna looked at Jackie after a few too many drinks and said, "Wonder if Hyde left a bag of…" She hiccupped, giving Jackie time to give her a dirty look signaling her to shut up before she said something stupid in front of Mrs. Forman. "Of M&Ms down in the basement."

Jackie immediately responded in hopes of keeping Mrs. Forman in the dark. "When I was down there with him last night, there wasn't a bag of M&Ms, and I don't think he got a new bag today," she said, forcing a smile, before she remembered that she had just announced to Mrs. Forman that she had been in the basement with Steven the night before without actually meaning to.

Apparently, however, Mrs. Forman had missed it, making Jackie feel much better. She sighed, turning to the bottle of peach Schnapps on the counter. She poured it into her margarita glass, and sighed as she took a drink.

She was going to have the world's WORST hangover the next day, but for now, it was she was going to have fun.

"Y'know what?" Donna asked Jackie, her speech slurred, and a huge smile on her face.

"Um… No… What?" Jackie asked, equally slurred and smiley.

"Your name's gonna be Jacqueline Hyde… Y'know what… that sounds like? 'Jekyll and Hyde,'" the tall redhead snorted.

Kitty laughed out loud, but Jackie, somewhere in her addled brain had some sense of pride and some desire to one-up Donna. "Well, y'know what?" she asked, laughing out loud. "When you marry Eric, his name's gonna be Mrs. Lumberjack!"

Donna rolled her eyes, but couldn't help laughing. It was a good thing they were all drunk, because neither of them wanted to remember anything they'd said when they woke up in the morning.

Drinking the night away with Donna and Kitty was the most fun Jackie had ever had… Or at least, the most fun she'd ever had without Steven.

But she was going to hate herself the next day for the headache she was giving herself.

After getting far too drunk to talk anymore, Jackie, Donna, and Kitty made their way into the living room to sleep it off. Jackie flopped across the couch, while Kitty dropped in Red's chair.

Looking at the room, Donna realized there was nowhere else to sleep but the floor. "Dammit," she said, rolling her eyes before lying down in the floor.

The three girls passed out, smiling.

Somewhere in her drunken stupor, Jackie could hear Mrs. Forman's words from earlier. "You love Steven, and he loves you… Things are going to be just fine." Followed by her own voice, repeating over and over, "Jacqueline Hyde, Jacqueline Hyde, Jacqueline Hyde, Jekyll and Hyde… Jekyll and…"


End file.
